My Guilty Pleasure
by x-StayRossome-x
Summary: When Ally Dawson goes to her boss' New Years Eve party, all seems to be going smoothly. That is, until she meets her boss' son, Austin. Let's just say, things from then on, get a little bit complicated... Bad summary! Read it, you won't regret it! A little OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to try this idea out, so tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

It is that time again; New Years Eve. This year, I have been invited to my boss' New Years Eve party that he holds every year for everyone who works for him. It is my first time going to one of these, as I only started working for him half a year ago.

I work as a journalist, which can be pretty tiring, yet exciting at the same time. It has been my aspiration ever since I was a teenager. Well, that and songwriting. Anyway, I'd rather not look back on the past; I am now 21, and looking forward to the future.

I drift out of my daydream, realising my favourite TV show has finished, and I didn't even to watch half of it. I sigh, before looking at the clock on the wall; which reads, _7:34_.

I get up from my place on my sofa, and make my way to my bedroom. I look outside, and it is already dark; so I turn on my bedroom light, and root around for something decent to wear.

Even after searching through piles of acceptable dresses, I still can't seem to find the right one. I want to make a good impression on my boss, as does everyone else. That's why I need to make myself look presentable, and try to not make a fool out of myself.

I finally choose a fitting black dress, just above the knees; with long, latticework sleeves. The main reason I chose this dress, is the sleeves. I thought wearing a long-sleeved dress would keep me warm, and make me look classy and sophisticated.

Along with the dress, I choose some matching heels, and light makeup. I curl my hair at the ends, and let the curls cascade down my back, elegantly. Once I have checked my appearance in the mirror, I make my way to the living room. I grab my clutch, slipping my phone in, and closing it; before straightening out my dress, and leaving to go to the party.

When I get in my car, I put my seat belt on, and start the engine. Before I drive off, I quickly check my reflection in the rear-view mirror. Once I am happy, I drive down my street, and off to the party.

* * *

When I get to the party, I park up in an empty space near the door, and get out of my car. I can already hear the chatter of the guests coming from inside, as I walk up to the door. I look up at my boss' house. It is very grand, making me feel a little intimidated even staring at it.

As I open the door, I am instantly greeted with the sight of chandeliers, champagne, and crowds of smartly dressed people laughing, chatting; just being sociable in general. You see, that's one thing I've never really been all that good at; socialising.

"Ally! I'm so glad you could make it!" I hear my boss call, whilst walking up to me; a smile plastered on his face.

"Hi Mr Moon! I'm so glad to be here!" I reply, smiling. Of course I am not all that excited to be here. In fact, I wouldn't be fussed if I sat at home, watching old movies on TV all night.

"Call me Mike!" He tells me, and I nod in response. "No guest I see?" He asks, raising his eyebrows. Earlier today, he asked everyone to bring a guest; if they wanted to.

"No. Everyone is busy tonight." I lie. The real reason I don't have a guest is because, they would either embarrass me, and I don't really have many friends, or a boyfriend, for that matter.

"Oh. Well, I hope you enjoy yourself anyway." He smiles, genuinely. This is one reason why I love my job; my boss is so nice. He is nice to everyone, even if they aren't working hard enough, or turn up late to work. Of course he gets a little bit annoyed, but he never really gets angry.

I am about to respond, until a lady's voice rings out, as a woman comes walking up to me and my boss. "Mike, we are running out of- Hi! I'm Mimi!" She states, smiling at me, warmly.

My boss chuckles at her sudden change of subject, before turning to me. "This is my wife, Mimi Moon." He introduces, gesturing to the woman on his right.

"Hi, I'm Ally, Ally Dawson." I smile, holding out my hand for her to shake; which she does.

"Nice to meet you Ally!" She exclaims, smiling at me.

"Ally here is one of my best employees! Never late, and always gets on with her work!" Mr Moon, or should I say Mike, states, proudly.

"Ah! Well, you're very welcome here then!" Mimi smiles at me, sincerely.

"Thank you!" I reply, smiling back.

They both smile at me once more, before walking away to greet more guests. I look around; the place looks fancy, to say the least. I'm glad I chose this dress; I fit right in.

I decide to wander around, maybe talk to a few people. I have made it my New Year's resolution to speak to more people, make some new friends. Don't get me wrong, I love the friends I already have, but I could use a few more.

* * *

After about 2 hours of making polite conversation with people, I decide to sit down for a bit. A waiter comes up to me, offering me a tray of full champagne glasses. I take one, smiling gratefully at him, and drink it in little sips. However, those little sips soon turn into gulps, and I am on my second glass in no time. I don't usually drink, but it's New Years Eve! I could use a little bit of fun, just for one night.

As I place my now empty glass on the table, I stand up, swaying a little. I stumble around the room, occasionally bumping into a few people here and there. I look around some more, and make my way up a flight of stairs.

I am still swaying; I must've drunk a bit more than I thought.

As I get to the top, I look around at the vast space around me. It kind of makes me not want to go back to my boxy apartment. I begin to hear muffled voices descending down the other end of the hallway, and they sound vaguely familiar. After listening intently for a few seconds, I can make out that the voice belong to none other than my boss, Mike, and his wife, Mimi. Great. Just what I need. My boss seeing me basically drunk.

I begin to panic, because if they see me, they will begin talking to me, and I will start to slur my words; resulting in them finding out I am a little bit drunk. What an impression that will make on them both!

I stumble into the nearest room I can find, closing the door and leaning against it, in relief.

"What're you doing in my room?" A male voice asks, making me turn around. I set my eyes on a blonde-haired boy, laying on his bed, looking at me quizzically.

"Uh, I.." I trail off, unsure off what to say. "Who are you?" I slightly slur, deciding to change the subject.

"Are you drunk?" He inquires, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Answer my question!" I demand, causing him to hold his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. Well, I am Austin Moon, 17 going on 18. Who are you?"

"Ally, Ally Dawson!"

"Well Ally, may I ask what you're doing here?"

"I was invited Mike and Mimi's New Years Eve party! I am an employee of Mike's." I reply.

"Oh, you're one of _those_ people." He rolls his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I question, confused and slightly offended.

"I mean, you're one of those people who like to make small talk, and drink champagne!"

"I am not! I am just a normal person, taking up an offer to not be alone on New Years!" I retort, crossing my arms over my chest.

He chuckles, and begins to walk closer. "Aw, does Ally Dawson have no friends?" He smirks. As he gets closer, I can make out the gold flecks in his brown eyes.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean.. I have friends!" He looks at me disbelievingly, making me roll my eyes. "Well, if you're so popular, why are you alone on New Years Eve?" I ask him, also smirking.

"Because, I want to be!" I raise my eyebrows at him. "No-one wants to be alone on New Years!"

From downstairs, I can hear the countdown beginning.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!_

I sigh, realising one thing; I am officially starting off the new year, single. I look at Austin, who is staring at me. "What?" I question, feeling uncomfortable and self-concious all of a sudden.

"Nothing.. it's just.. it is New Years, and you know what the tradition is at midnight..." He trails off. I stare at him blankly for a second, until I catch on.

"No way!" I state.

"Aw come on, just one kiss!"

"I don't know you!"

"You know my name, age, and I can tell you that I am your boss' son!"

"That would make it weirder!" I tell him, referring to the fact that he is my boss' son.

He sighs, and before I can even think, he kisses me. I am about to pull away, until I slowly start to sink into the kiss. It is soft, yet passionate.

And let me just say, that 'just a kiss', turned into something a little more than that...

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Review/favourite/follow!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I've got so many reviews telling me to change Austin's age. I know the story may seem weird now, but the age difference is what makes it more interesting I guess. Ally is 21 years old; I know the age difference is quite big! But, I have ideas with this story that involve their age difference! Also, I did say that Austin is almost 18. Or, didn't I mention that?**

**Also, people have been asking me how I come up with 'such great ideas'. Well, if you are stuck for story ideas, just PM me, and I can help you think of ideas, if you want! I would love to read new stories:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I wake up the next morning; head pounding. I guess I drank quite a bit last night. I turn over, lying on my side, and begin to try and get back to sleep again. Just as I am about to drift off, I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I open my eyes, confused by what I see. A blonde-haired boy, staring down at me, smiling.

"Who are you?" I ask him, completely bewildered.

"Don't you remember Ally? Oh yeah, you were drunk!" He states, in realisation.

I stumble out of the bed, and begin looking around the room for my clothes. Even though my memory of last night isn't very clear, it's pretty obvious what went on last night. Once I have all of my clothes on, I turn around, coming face to face with the blonde stranger.

"I'm Austin, as I said last night! I am also your boss' son!" He smiles, charmingly.

"H-how old are you? You can't be older than 20.."

"Actually, I'm 17, but I turn 18 soon!" He tells me.

What?! He can't be.. That's just...

"Oh my.. This is wrong!" I exclaim, trying to race to the door. However, Austin grabs my hand, turning me around in the process.

"You can't just leave.." He states, a little hurt.

"Look, nothing can happen ever again! This is illegal, and wrong!"

"Why? How old are you exactly?" He questions.

"21.." I tell him, timidly. I can see the look on his face change from confused, to shocked in seconds.

"Oh.."

"Yeah! That is why we can never see eachother again!"

"But.." He smirks. "I like older women!"

"Seriously?! You will forget about me in minutes once you find another girl; what with teenage hormones and stuff!"

"I am almost an adult I will have you know! As I said, I am almost 18!"

"Look Austin, just please.. don't do this. Just, forget about me. Last night was a mistake, and no-one has to know about it!" And with that, I run out of Austin's room, teetering in my heels. See Ally! This is why you should never drink! Great. Now I am talking to myself!

I rush downstairs, instantly recognising my surroundings. It's my boss' house! And, that was my boss' son! This is all wrong! I have to get out of here before anyone sees me, and before Austin decides to run after me.

I stumble out of the building, and to my car; which is conveniently located near the doors. I scramble to find my keys in my clutch bag, unlocking my car when I do. I swiftly get inside, and drive away from this place.

Unfortunately, I have work tomorrow. I don't think I am going to be able to look my boss in the eye after last night and this morning.

I drive home, collapsing on the sofa when I get there. Wow, my apartment looks small compared to the Moon's house. Or should I say, mansion. I kick my heels off somewhere, and look at myself in the mirror. I look a mess, to say the least. My makeup is smudged, my hair is a mess, and I have bags under my eyes.

I decide to go and take a long, hot shower to wash away my troubles; although, once I have had the shower, the troubles are still etched into my mind. I decide to just dress in a pair of skinny jeans, and a knitted jumper.

I go to the living room, turning on the TV, and watching _F.R.I.E.N.D.S _**(1) **repeats on DVD. Yes, for Christmas I got the whole DVD set. Even though I laugh at some of the jokes, I'm not really listening. My mind is focused on Austin, and last night! Ugh! Can you blame me for thinking about it?! I feel so bad! I am going to have to face my boss tomorrow, and basically lie to him!

Before I can upset myself anymore, there is a knock at my door. I get up, and open the door, to see none other than my best friend, Trish.

"Hey Ally! Wow, why did you have to live all the way on the 5th floor?" She questions, walking straight past me, and sitting down on the sofa.

"Did you take the stairs up here?" I ask her, sitting down next to her.

"No! But, still!" She sighs. "So, how was your boss' New Years Eve party?" Great. Just great.

"It was.. good." I lie, shrugging.

"Really? You don't sound very convinced.." She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Well, y'know. It was the same old work office party type thing."

"Okay. Well, what're you up to today?" She asks me, smiling.

"Nothing much. I was just going to relax before work tomorrow." I tell her, smiling slightly back.

"Okay; mind if I join you?"

"Sure, why not?" And with that, we sit back, and relax; watching reruns of old TV shows, and some more DVD's. All in all, it was a pretty good day.

* * *

I sigh. This is it. I am currently sitting in my car, pondering on whether to go into work today or not. I could just phone in sick or something. But that would be wrong! Of course I have to go in!

I take a deep breath, and slowly open my car door, sliding out after I do. I straighten out my outfit, and walk into my work building, nervously.

"Hello Ally!" One of my co-workers smiles.

"Hey Alice!" I smile back, before walking off to my desk.

I sit down at my desk, placing my bag beneath it. I sigh, turning on my laptop, and beginning my work. I have a whole report to write for next week, and I intend on getting it done as soon as possible.

I begin to type away, getting lost in the words I write. This is why I love journalism. Writing is like my passion. It was what I believe, what I was born to do.

"Hello Ally! Where did you go last night? I didn't see you ever since about, 11:30ish." I turn around, and see my boss, Mike, standing above me, smiling.

"Hi Mike. I wasn't feeling all to well, so I decided to head home early. I am sorry if that was rude, I did try to find you and say goodbye." I lie, trying to act as innocent as possible.

"Oh, it's fine. I hope you're feeling better!" He states, smiling genuinely at me.

"I am, thank you." I smile back. I am so lucky to have a nice boss.

"Well, get back to work. Have a nice day!" He replies, before wandering off somewhere else. His office is a few doors down from me, so I watch him walk into his office, before sighing in relief.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by normally. I look at my phone; _3:37_. Just a few more hours, and I can go home. I carry on typing, trying to get the report done by the end of the day.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I hear a familiar voice call through the building. I look up, and see a flash of blonde hair wander into Mike's office. Oh no. It can't be him! Why today of all days did he have to turn up? I mean, I have never seen him here before!

Mike and Austin walk out of Mike's office, talking about something. I casually try to listen in as much as I can.

"Why are you here? You never seemed interested in my work before!" Mike asks Austin, confused.

"Well, I just got back from school, so I decide to visit you! Is that such a crime?" He asks, innocently.

"I guess not.. Well, it is nice that you're here!" Mike smiles, patting Austin on the shoulder. Mike walks away, leaving Austin on his own. He looks around, as I try to keep my head hung low; in hopes that he won't see me.

From the corner of my eye, I can see that he has spotted me, and is now walking over. Great.

"Hey Ally!" He smiles, leaning over me.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?!" I hiss, annoyed. Our faces are too close for comfort, so I scoot my chair away from him.

"And I am! I was just saying hi!" He tells me.

I scoff. "Yeah right!"

"Oh don't flatter yourself Ally!" He rolls his eyes at me.

"Okay, can you leave me alone now?" I questions, quite rudely, might I add.

Before he can respond, Mike comes out of his office, and smiles at us both. "Ah Ally! I see you have met my son, Austin!" He exclaims, walking over to us.

"Yes I have." I answer, fake-smiling.

"And Ally is lovely! You made a wise choice hiring her dad!" Austin replies, patting his father on the shoulder. I discreetly roll my eyes, and begin typing away on my laptop again.

"Thank you Austin! Well, I think you should leave Ally alone now, to get on with her work!" Mike suggests, and from the corner of my eye, I can see Austin nod.

"Okay, bye Ally!" Austin replies, smiling/smirking at me. I can't really tell whether it is a smile or a smirk to be honest.

"Bye.." I mumble, not taking my eyes off of the screen.

And with that, Austin and Mike go their separate ways, leaving me to get on with my work, in peace.

* * *

After work, I pack up my things, and return to my car; trying to forget the events of today. It's meant to be a new year; a fresh start. A time for resolutions, and new beginnings. A time for turning over a new leaf. Well, my new year hasn't started off the way I expected it to.

Once I am in the car, I drive down the road, and back to my apartment. When I get home, I get out of my car, and enter my apartment, and fling my bag somewhere, anywhere. I don't really care at the moment.

I take my shoes off, before collapsing on the sofa, before turning on the TV to a random channel. I seem to be watching quite a lot of TV lately. I sigh, deciding to turn off my TV, and just sit in silence. I don't get why; I mean, all I have to do other than watch TV, is think. And lately, my thoughts haven't been that great.

If Austin decides to make any more 'surprise' visits to my work place, I will actually scream. I need to stop thinking about him, and what happened. Out of sight, out of mind. Well, it's not my fault if he keeps turning up everywhere!

I get up from the sofa, and go into my bedroom. After changing into my pyjamas, I slip into bed, and curl up into a ball under the covers. I don't know why, but it just feels comfier sleeping that way.

It takes me a while, but I manage to finally drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So, hopefully this chapter cleared things up, and I hope I didn't disappoint!**

**(1) I don't own F.R.I.E.N.D.S, but I do have the whole DVD set! I love that show!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is a new chapter:-) Enjoy! Also, sorry for the long wait!**

**ILoveDiego (Guest); Aw, thank you:-) Haha, I'm glad you look forward to my updates!**

**abiecat; I'm glad I made you smile:-)**

**randomsmileyperson; Thank youuu! :-D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

_Hey Trish, I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to go shopping with you today x my boss called me into work:/_

_-Ally_

_But it's Saturday!_

_-Trish_

_I know:( but we could still meet for lunch at that new coffee place:)_

_-Ally_

_Okay, see you then:)_

_-Trish_

I sigh, and place my phone back into my pocket, before I continue tapping away on my laptop. I have been on edge all day because of yesterday's events. I mean, Austin showed up at my work one day; it doesn't mean he won't do it again. And, it is a Saturday, meaning he doesn't have school to go to or anything like that.

I look at the clock. Only half an hour before I can meet Trish for a nice warm cup of well deserved coffee. We were going to meet up at the coffee shop to go shopping, but obviously due to work, plans have changed.

It is a slow half an hour, but finally, I get my lunch break.

I grab my car keys and phone, texting Trish quickly, before racing to my car and driving off to the coffee shop.

I turn the radio on, excited when my favourite song comes on. I wait for the verse to go by, until I finally belt out the chorus.

_Give a little time to me,_

_Or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek,_

_To turn this around,_

_All I want, is the taste that your lips allow,_

_M-my m-my-y,_

_Oh, give me love,_

_M-my m-my-y,_

_Oh, give me love,_

_M-my m-my-y,_

_Oh, give me love,_

_M-my m-my-y,_

_Oh, give me love,_

_M-my m-my-y,_

_Give me love_ **(1)**

Once I get to the coffee shop, I park my car, and walk into the small yet cozy building, and find Trish sitting by the window in a booth.

I walk over, and smile as I see she has already gotten me a coffee. "Hey!" I exclaim, as I sit down opposite her.

"Oh hi Ally," she smiles, sliding my coffee across to me.

"Thanks," I say, quickly taking a sip. I let the warm liquid slide down my throat, loving the feeling I get when I swallow it.

"So, working on a Saturday? That sucks," Trish states, also taking a sip of her coffee.

"Eh, it's all part of the job," I shrug.

We talk for a few more minutes, before an all too familiar voice interrupts us.

"Ally?" I look up, and scowl at the sight of _him_. "It _is_ you! Scoot over!"

"No way, leave me alone," I hiss, glaring at him.

"Aw, come on, move over," he pouts, gently pushing me towards the window so he can fit on. His friends copy him, moving Trish over so they can sit down.

"Uh, Ally who are these people?" she asks me, confused and annoyed.

"I have no idea," I lie, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Oh come on Ally! Don't you remember the other night?" Austin asks me.

"Is this the Ally you told us about? Y'know, when you called her a babe, I thought you were exaggerating, but wow," his friend states, making me blush with embarrassment. His friend pats him on the shoulder. "Well done!"

"Thanks man!" Austin smiles proudly, putting an arm around me.

"Who knew you could get an older woman Austin!" another one of his friends adds, making me roll my eyes discreetly. Of course Austin told his friends about me.

"Get your arm off of me; you have not got an older woman, because if I hadn't made it pretty clear before, I want you to leave me alone!" I exclaim, pushing his arm off of me.

"Seriously Ally wh-" Trish cuts herself off in realisation. "Who knew Ally Dawson was a cougar?!" she smirks, making me go a dark shade of crimson.

"I am not a cougar!" I state, firmly. "It was one night, and I was drunk. Now, he won't leave me alone."

"Well, actually, we just keep randomly meeting. Y'know, it is almost like fate," Austin says, making me cringe.

"It is _not_ like fate!"

"Ally, how come you didn't tell me this before?!" Trish questions, sounding almost offended.

"Yeah, are you embarrassed of me?" Austin asks, smirking.

"What? No. It didn't mean anything, so I forgot about it. But then he turns up at my work uninvited-" Austin cuts me off.

"I wasn't uninvited! I wanted to go and see my dad!"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Wait, do you and his dad work together?" Trish asks me.

"Sort of..." I answer, nervously. I don't want her finding out, it is humiliating enough.

"No, he is her boss," Austin states, simply. I glare at him, but he just ignores my glare and smiles at me.

"What?!" Trish exclaims, almost knocking her coffee over.

"Look Trish, it's no big deal. That is why I am forgetting about it, okay?"

"But..." she trails off. "This is brilliant!"

"Huh? Why?" I question, confused.

"Because, you can use him to your advantage!"

"Hey! I am not something that can just be used y'know!" Austin says, offended.

"Oh be quiet little boy!" Trish says, making his friends laugh. "You can totally get Austin to big you up to his dad, and you could get a raise and stuff!" Trish states, obviously proud with her idea.

"I'm not going to big her up for free," Austin cuts in, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"No way! I would rather work for a raise," I say, taking a sip of my coffee.

"I don't mean by that! I mean by doing me favours! Favour number one, being my date to prom. Do you know how awesome I'd look turning up with a 21 year old?!"

"No I don't," I reply, flatly.

"He would look awesome! Seriously, we could become the next big thing in that school if you turned up," his friend answers, over-exaggerating a little.

I roll my eyes, before grabbing my phone and keys, and squeezing my way out of the booth. "Whatever. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go back to work. Bye Trish, bye... boys."

"I am almost-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, you're almost 18; you've said that way too many times."

"Just think about it!" Austin calls to me, as I walk out of the door.

Yeah right. There is no way I ever want to even make eye contact with him again.

* * *

**Review, review, review!**

**Stay Rossome!**

**(1) I don't own ****_Give Me Love_**** by Ed Sheeran**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated!**

**I was just wondering if you guys could possibly follow me on Tumblr? I've had it for a while, but I only started properly using it a few days ago, so my profile thing isn't all that interesting. But anyway, if you have Tumblr and you want to follow me, my username thing is 'itsdani'. Thank you!:-D**

**Awesomesauce325: Your reviews always make me smile and laugh! Seriously, you're hilarious!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I sigh and run a hand through my hair exasperatedly. Today, work has been pretty stressful, and Mr. Moon seems to be in a pretty bad mood. I mean, all day all he's done is tell me that what I've done isn't good enough. But fortunately, I'm not the only one that he's been shouting at, which means that it's not me that's in the wrong, it's just his bad mood.

Anyway, I have to be honest, I've been considering Austin's offer. Yes, I know... But, how else am I going to get a raise and a possible promotion by myself? I've been working my butt off ever since my first day on the job, and I've still had no offer of a raise. Not even a hint of one either.

My co-workers seem to be getting all of the good luck though, because over the past few months, they have been getting promotions and all sorts, and here I am getting nothing. I just want one simple, small raise, just so I can possibly move out of my small apartment and into somewhere a little more spacious.

So to sum up my little rant, I think that Austin's offer of being his prom date is my last hope of getting anywhere near a raise. Ugh. I feel so stupid right now. I mean, I'm a grown woman yet I'm considering taking up the offer of being someone's prom date. And what makes it worse is not the fact that he is still in high school - even though that is pretty bad - it's the fact that he is immature. Maybe if he acted a little older, then maybe I wouldn't feel so stupid for even thinking about this.

I talked to Trish on my lunch break about it, and like she said yesterday, she thinks it's a good idea. But she's not the one that would have to turn up to a high school prom with an immature boy next to her. It would be completely humiliating if anyone found out.

"Austin, I told you, I'm not in the mood for your stupid questions today!" I hear Mr. Moon shout from inside his office. Oh no... Austin's here. Unless he's just talking to him on the phone.

"But dad, I only asked if I could have some money to go to the movies!" Austin argues, making me sigh in disappointment. Yep, he's definitely here.

I hear Mr. Moon sigh, "Here, now leave me alone, I've got a lot of work to do."

"Thanks," Austin replies, before the door to Mr. Moon's office opens and Austin walks out, putting the money into his pocket. He looks around the room, and I know just who he's looking for.

I try to hide my face by hiding behind my laptop screen, but that didn't work.

"Hey Ally," I hear Austin say from behind me.

"Leave. Me. Alone," I reply through gritted teeth.

He walks from behind me and stops by the side of my chair. "Have you considered my offer yet?" he asks me, raising his eyebrows.

"No," I answer, simply.

He smirks, "Don't lie to me, I know you have."

"And what would possibly make you think that?" I question, turning to face him in my chair.

"Well, you seem pretty nervous..." he replies.

"That's because if your dad walks out of his office right now and sees us talking, he might get suspicious," I hiss.

"He's too busy with his work," Austin says, waving his hand in dismissal.

"We wouldn't want to make him more angry though, would we?" I ask him in a harsh whisper, before turning back to my laptop.

Austin shrugs, "I don't care."

I sigh, "Look Austin, I admit, yes I've been thinking about your offer, but no, that doesn't mean that I'm going to take it. Do you know how humiliating it would be for me if I was seen at a high school prom with you?"

"Hey! I'm-"

"-almost 18! I get it!" I finish for him, rolling my eyes. "But still, people would think that we're dating or something!"

"It's only for one night. Plus, my friends told everyone at school today about you, and now I'm the talk of my class," Austin states.

"That will soon change, trust me..." I mumble.

Austin sighs, "Look, will you go to prom with me or not?" he asks me. "It is your best hope of getting a raise after all..."

I ponder on what he said for a second. He's right... And even Trish agrees! I mean, this has to be the easiest way...

"So...?" Austin asks, hopefully.

"Fine," I answer, reluctantly.

"Yes!" Austin says, smiling triumphantly. "You won't regret it!" he exclaims, before strolling out of the building with a smirk on his face.

I have a feeling that I just made a mistake.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Review!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


End file.
